The Mask of Night
by XxVeo the Demon HunterxX
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Batman OR any batman characters! I only own my OCs! A girl leaves gotham to escape bad memories only to return to face them and find her brother's murderer, dragging her best friend along, But will she find more than she bargained for? Genres: most of whats on the list... XD Characters? OC, OC, and many more!


The Mask of Night

Chapter One: The Decision

Rain pattered on the concrete. A little girl stood barefoot in a puddle clutching a battered teddy bear tightly to her chest, eyes staring vacantly at the ground and her chin digging into the toys' matted fur. A hand knit scarf hung loosely from her neck, and her golden hair was in a drippy mess around her face. Bruises trailed up and down her arms like a pattern of black and blue spider webs.

The sound of a screen door made her tense up, and it wasn't until a familiar voice called out her name did she loosen up.

"Andrea!" She stood still and listened to the footsteps as they grew closer. The sound of shattering glass and shouting echoed from the house.

"Daddy's been drinking again hasn't he?" No response. "He scares me Micah…Please don't let him hurt me…" She turned to look at him, a young boy, a bit taller than her, short blonde bangs sticking to his face as the rain soaked him through his scraggly sweater.

"I won't let him touch you. I promise. " She dropped her teddy bear into the mud and ran up to the boy, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

"We'll protect each other." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in my college dorm packing up my belongings to leave. Four years had come and gone, with old friends parting ways and new friends coming together. Graduating college was a huge step in my life, and just this morning I had decided to take another.

"Andrea!" I turned swiftly just in time to be hit with a hug attack.

Miranda… please, you're strangling me…" I rasped as I clawed at her arm which was slowly crushing my windpipe. She let go let out a shriek.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Its just I'm going to miss you soooo much!" she apologized.

"Its ok. Im going to miss you too…"

"So…Where do you plan on going? I mean, do you plan on travelling? Or-"

"I'm going home." I cut her off, turning back to my suitcase and zipping it up. My packing was almost finished. Just one more thing… I walked over to the corner of the room and pried up a floorboard, just enough to reach under and grab a tin box, and pull it out before my hand was crushed by the board. I let it fit itself back in place as I pushed it down. There… nothing ever happened. I walked over to where I left Miranda standing and tapped at the box in my hands, wondering if I should open it.

"I don't think that's such a great idea… I mean what do you think will happen? "

"I meant I'm going back to Gotham to become a police officer. I'm doing it for Micah… He always wanted to be one…"

"Micah is dead, hun… How do think this would help him?"

"He would have wanted me to find the guy who killed him."

"He would have wanted you to find you closure!"

I snapped. "I am going to find the son of a bitch who killed Micah and I am going to make him feel the pain I feel!" Miranda's emerald eyes widened in fear and I shut myself up before I could make it worse. "Im sorry… im just a little upset…"

"I can tell… " She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her long chocolate brown hair, I knew she was thinking. After a few moments she opened her eyes and took the box from my hands, prying the top off and sifting through the contents. "When are we leaving?"

"We?" She handed the box and lid back to me, and a picture fluttered to the floor. I kneeled down to pick it up, it was a picture of Micah at his 15th birthday, blue eyes smiling and wind blowing his blonde hair around his face. I remembered taking this picture… I blinked away the oncoming tears, putting the picture in the tin, once again sealing the memories in the dark. I looked back to Miranda who was awaiting an answer. "Tonight." Her eyes glistened with the excitement of the adventure at hand.

"Lets go catch that bastard." I beamed. I was great to know I wasn't going to be alone.


End file.
